There is a well recognized requirement for steel rails and sleepers to be associated with an inexpensive fastening system wherein a fastener can be simply and quickly positioned or removed. Previous fastening devices have frequently required welding, the use of retention pins, dog spikes and the like, and these have generally been either unsatisfactory or expensive.